ishikawajetfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanazawa
Location Kanazawa (金沢市, Kanazawa-shi) is the capital city of Ishikawa Prefecture, Japan. It lies just below the base of the Noto Penninsula (能登半島, Noto-hantō), bordered by the Sea of Japan to the west and the Japanese Alps to the east.Two main rivers flow through Kanazawa, the Sai-gawa and the Asano-gawa. The Sai-gawa is considered to be the masculine river and the Asano-gawa its feminine counterpart. History Kanazawa means "golden marsh", which is particularly appropriate given the often wet weather and abundance of gold leaf. The name is said to come from the legend of Imohori Togoro (lit. "Togoro Potato-digger"), a peasant who was digging for potatoes when flakes of gold washed up. Kanazawa is a castle town, and while many castle towns in Japan had the castle placed to one side of the city, Kanazawa spread out concentrically from the castle site. Though much of the castle burned to the ground in 1888, there are a few buildings remaining, notably the Ishikawa Gate and the Sanjikken Longhouse. The castle site dates back to the fifteenth century, when it was the centre of power for the Ikkō-ikki (an autonomous Buddhist government that overthrew the Togashi clan and established "The Peasants' Kingdom" in Kaga). After nearly one hundred years in power, the Ikkō-ikki were overthrown, in part, by Lord Maeda Toshiie in 1583 who was granted rule of the fief of Kaga in addition to the Noto pennisula, which he already possessed, thus uniting modern day Ishikawa. Despite its small size, Kaga (as the whole region was known then) was a highly productive province which would eventually develop into the wealthiest in Edo period Japan, with an annual income of 1 million [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koku koku] (百万石); thus, it was nicknamed Kaga Hyaku-man-goku (加賀百万石). Today Getting Around Planes Kanazawa's closest airport is Komatsu Airport (IATA code '''KMQ'''). Airlines offering flights include JAL, ANA, JTA, FDA (Fuji Dream Airlines), Air Do, IBEX, CEA (China Eastern Airlines), Korean Air, and EVA AIR. Destinations out of Komatsu include Sapporo, Tokyo (Narita and Haneda), Sendai, Shizuoka, Fukuoka, and Naha. International flights include Seoul, Shanghai, and Taipei. Operating hours are 7:30 - 21:30. Departing Flight Schedules (subject to change) *'''Komatsu to Haneda''' *'''Komatsu to Narita''' *'''Komatsu to Sapporo''' *'''Komatsu to Sendai''' *'''Komatsu to Shizuoka''' *'''Komatsu to Fukuoka''' *'''Komatsu to Naha''' *'''Komatsu to Seoul''' *'''Komatsu to Shanghai''' *'''Komatsu to Taipei''' Arriving Flight Schedules (subject to change) *'''Haneda to Komatsu''' *'''Narita to Komatsu''' *'''Sapporo to Komatsu''' *'''Sendai to Komatsu''' *'''Shizuoka to Komatsu''' *'''Fukuoka to Komatsu''' *'''Naha to Komatsu''' *'''Seoul to Komatsu''' *'''Shanghai to Komatsu''' *'''Taipei to Komatsu''' Trains Hokuriku Railway (北陸鉄道) ''' Asanogawa Line (浅野川線)''' This is a 17-minute train ride that goes from Kanazawa Station to Uchinada Station. A train leaves Kanazawa Station once every 30 minutes. Buses Kinds of Buses Highway bus (高速バス) * Web: [http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/bus/highway/index.html http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/bus/highway/index.html] * To Tokyo ** 8 1/2 hours ** 7,840 yen; 14,110 yen Round-trip * To Nagoya ** 4 hours ** 4,060 yen; 6,000 yen Round-trip * To Osaka ** 4 1/2 hours ** 4,300 yen; 7,000 yen Round-trip * To Niigata ** 4 1/2 hours ** 4,580 yen; 8,240 yen Round-trip Komatsu Airport Bus (小松空港バス) * Web: [http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/bus/airport/e-index.html http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/bus/airport/e-index.html] * About 1:05 long * 1,100 yen (one-way) Kanazawa Flat Bus (金沢ふらっとバス) * Web: [http://www4.city.kanazawa.lg.jp/11310/taisaku/fratbus/all-route.html http://www4.city.kanazawa.lg.jp/11310/taisaku/fratbus/all-route.html] * Konohana「此花」 Kikugawa「菊川」 Zaimoku「材木」 Nagamachi「長町」 * Cost: ￥100 * The Nagamachi bus does not accept Ica, but the others do. City Bus (金沢市バス、北鉄バス) * Web: [http://www.kanazawa.go.jp/bus/ http://www.kanazawa.go.jp/bus/] * Dozens of buses exist throughout the city. * Although some buses share the same number, their stops may differ depending on the time of day, etc. Schedules * Column labels are bus numbers, which are determined by their destination * Row labels indicate time of day (military time) * Three schedules exist for any given bus ** Regular weekdays (平日), WHITE Row indicator ** Saturdays (土曜) BLUE Row indicator ** Holidays/Sundays (日祝) YELLOW Row indicator * Symbols (Some not displayed) ** 特：特急 Limited Express ** 急：急行 Express ** 快：快速 Express (sort-of) ** ○：土曜運行第２・４学期休み運休 Service is suspended on the 2nd and 4th Saturday of a school holiday ** ★：学期休み期間運休 Service is suspended during a school holiday ** ☆：学期休み期間運行 Service during a school holiday ** ▼：冬期間運休 Service is suspended during winter ** ▽：冬期のみ運行 Service during winter ** (wheelchair)：車椅子乗車可能バス Handicap accessible ** 小 or コ：小松線 Komatsu Airport line ** 注：月水金のみ運行 Only runs on Monday, Wednesday, Friday ** Ｆ：金のみ運行学期末運休 Service suspended on Fridays after a semester Website * URL: [http://www.kanazawa.go.jp/bus/pc/index.html http://www.kanazawa.go.jp/bus/pc/index.html] *Tutorial # バス時刻表 (Third Graphic, trans. “Bus Schedule”) ## Two buttons: Regular buses and handicap accessible buses ## Choose the bus stop from where you are located ### Push the button (乗車バス停選択する) ### A list of links will appear representing the letters of the Japanese alphabet. ### Choose the letter of the bus stop’s name you are LEAVING (for example, Kanazawa station would be “か”). ### A list will appear to the right of all the bus stops beginning with that letter. WARNING: all entries are written in kanji. ### Select your bus stop, and it will automatically appear on the first entry field above. ## Now, push the second radio button on the top (降車バス停を選択する) ### A list of links will appear representing the letters of the Japanese alphabet. This time, however, there will be fewer letters to choose. This is because the destined stops for a particular bus are limited. ### Choose the letter of the bus stop’s name you are DESTINED. ### A list will appear to the right of all the bus stops beginning with that letter (all in kanji). ### Select your destined bus stop and it will appear above on the second entry field. ## Click the first button (検索: Search) and NOT the second button (リセット: Reset). ## The next page has three dropdown menus. ### The specific bus stop you are leaving (if there are multiple) ### The desired bus number you wish to take ### Which of the three schedules to display (weekday, Sun., Sat.) ## Click the radio button (検索) and your schedule will be displayed! Ica * Web: [http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/ica/index.html http://www.hokutetsu.co.jp/ica/index.html] * Offers a 10% premium * 500 yen initial set-up fee, but pays for itself after 5,000 yen worth of riding * Prepaid only * Where to buy Cars Taxis Travel Agents Museums and Culture 21st Century Musuem Oyama Jinja Ninja Temple Nagamachi Bukeyashiki Kanazawa Castle Kenrokuen Omicho Market Outdoor Activities Eating and Drinking Shopping Clothes Korinbo 109 [http://www.korinbo109.com Korinbo 109 Official Site] Korinbo 109 is a fairly popular shopping mall within Kanazawa and Japan. There are only five 109 stores in Japan, with the most famous one located in Shibuya, Tokyo. There are six total floors, all mostly catering to women. In fact, every floor specializes in Lady's Fashion except for the 4th floor. The basement floor is connected underground to Daiwa and Atrio. The ground floor also has a Natural Hills Daiso, a high quality 100 yen store. '''Location''' 香林坊2-1-1: 109 is located directly downtown. It is the large building with the logo for "109" placed all around. There is a Starbucks on its first floor, visible from outside on the main street side. Walking from the Korinbo bus stop is about one minute. Daiwa/Atrio [http://www.daiwa-dp.co.jp/tenpo/kourinbou/index.html Daiwa Department Store's Official Site] Daiwa is the fancy department store of Kanazawa. You will know when you are getting something nice when it is delivered in a Daiwa bag. Keep this in mind for when you need to buy a gift to impress. The ground floor holds all of the high-end retailers, including Louis Vuitton, Gucci, and Coach. It also has a large selection of high-end make-up and accessories. Daiwa is connected the Atrio, which also has high-end retailers and boutiques. Most of the eight floors cater to women, but the 4th floor is strictly men's fashion. The basement floor has a large market full of ready-to-eat meals as well as raw foods. '''Location''' 香林坊1丁目1番1号: This is the big department store housing the large bus stop in Korinbo. It is hard to miss. Labbro There are 7 floors to this small department store. It is owned by the Daiwa company, yet does not manage to house as many shops as the retailers other stores. Although small, it does have several lady's fashion stores, as well as an art exhibition studio on the top floor. The basement has a Village Vanguard which sells many silly housing goods and other strange objects. Next to that is Momo's Milk, which is a rather large candy store that also dabbles in hilarious costume and party supplies. The ground floor has the second Starbucks in the downtown area. '''Location''' 片町2-2-5: This building is diagonal from the McDonald's in Katamachi. It houses the Starbucks on its ground floor. M'za [http://www.meitetsumza.com/ M'za Official Website] M'za, or the Meitetsu M'za, is a department store with a few more stores than just clothing. Although they do have several stores for lady's fashion, and a Comme Ca store which sells both men's and women's fashion, they also have a few housing stores. For example, the ground floor has a MUJI, and the second floor has a Franc Franc. The basement level also has a few expensive grocery stores, as well as some small cafes, restaurants, and bakeries. '''Location''' 武蔵町15-1: M'za is located directly across from Omicho Market, about halfway between Kanazawa Station and the Katamachi area. Forus [http://www.forus.co.jp/kanazawa/ Forus Official Website] This shopping center has a great mix of stores, all arranged throughout the seven floors. There is both men's and women's fashion stores, an alternative sports store, GAP, and several other smaller clothing stores. There is also a musical instrument store on the 5th floor. The 6th floor has a great selection of restaurants. The 7th floor is a nice movie theater, which shows the latest releases and is capable of showing 3D. '''Location''' 堀川新町3-1: Just outside the East Exit of Kanazawa Station. The parking garage is located directly behind the Forus building. An elevator connects the parking garage to the building. Housing Apita Nitori Tokyo Interior Electronics Yamada Denki Tsutaya Geo Entertainment Kanazawa boasts several entertainment venues unique to other areas of Ishikawa. Although the city lacks large, open-areas, it provides several outlets for a great night out. Here's a fun fact. According to the June 1, 2010 census of Kanazawa, there are 458,856 people living within the 467.7 km2 of the city. Within those same boundaries, according to a similar census conducted six year prior, there exist 1,909 establishments described as, "restaurants, bars, etc." That means there is at least one restaurant/bar for every 240 people in Kanazawa. A standard for comparison looks at how many restaurants are available per 100 people. Thus, Kanazawa's rate is .42 restaurants per 100 people (approx.). That is above Washington, D.C. (0.4) and San Francisco (0.36), two of the highest restaurant per capita cities in the United States. There are a lot of places to see, and here are a few places to get a jumpstart. Night Clubs Many of the night clubs in Kanazawa feature hip-hop, but there is some variety to the events offered by the smaller venues. Listed below are the most popular clubs in downtown Kanazawa. Keep in mind that prices will vary dramatically. Also, if you are female, prices will almost always be half. 8-hall [http://www.eighthall.com/ 8-hall Official Site] 8-hall is the largest club in Kanazawa. It mainly features hip-hop events, but sometimes has dance events, rap, electronic, and other events. Weekend events range from 2,000 yen to 5,000 yen (including one drink). Other events may be significantly cheaper, but also significantly less popular. 8-hall features a medium-sized dance floor, sizable bar, and a second, smaller dance floor. This second dance floor is sometimes converted to 8-hall Half if there is no event planned for 8-hall. '''Location''' 片町1-6-10 ブラザービル 2F From The Scramble, walk to the nearest Sunkus convenience store. The entrance to 8-hall is directly next to Sunkus. 8-hall Half [http://www.eighthall.com/ 8-hall Official Site] 8-hall Half is the hybrid club affiliated with 8-hall. It sounds exactly like what you would expect: 8-hall cuts itself in half to host a smaller event. There is a small dance floor with a few seating areas. The bar staff is generally much smaller and less experienced. The DJ setup is very intimate with the dance area. Some events are free. Expect more subgenres of music here, like trance, trip-hop, and even special dance events. '''Location''' 片町1丁目６－１０ ブラザービル２階 Although it shares the exact same address as 8-hall, you will need to enter the building from an alternate entrance. Instead of using the door next to Sunkus, you must walk a meter more toward the fruit stand. There is a narrow passage between the buildings with several tobacco vending machines to the right. Follow this path until you see a flight of stairs to the left. You may use the stairs or the elevator. This is also how you get to Manier, which is on the 4th floor. Manier [http://mairo.com/manier/ Manier Official website] Manier is a popular club in Kanazawa. Like most other clubs in Kanazawa, it mainly features hip-hop. However, there are some events geared toward different genres of music. Manier features two different dance floors (usually one main floor and a more relaxed floor). Prices range from 1500 yen to 4500 yen. '''Location''' 石川県金沢市片町1-6-10　ブラザービル 4F Near The Scramble, head toward the nearest Sunkus. The entrance to Manier is down a narrow pathway just after Sunkus and directly before a small fruit vendor. Walk down the passage until you see a staircase and an elevator on your left. Manier is on the 4th floor, while 8-hall Half is on the 2nd floor. It is about one minute from The Scramble. After Hours [http://afterhour-s.com/ After Hours Official Website] After Hours usually hosts hip-hop events. The cover can range from a reasonable 1500 yen to a ridiculous 5000 yen. There are two areas to the club, including the main dance area and a smaller room for a more relaxed vibe. '''Location''' 片町１－３－３３ドゥーア柿木畠B1F One way to go to After Hours is to start from McDonald's. You should walk down the main sidewalk in front of McDonald's and further away from The Scramble, toward the Korinbo 109 area. Once you reach the end of the overhang at the first alley along that road, turn right. Keep following this small road until you see After Hours on the right. It will be a flight of stairs leading down to the basement level. It takes about 5 minutes walking from McDonald's. Double [http://www.w-double.info/home.html Double's Official Website] Double is one of the strangest clubs in Kanazawa. It definitely offers the most variety of music and events, but is very hard to predict. The crowd at this club is generally much younger than the clubs. The dance floor is much smaller here, but offers a unique atmosphere. Prices range from about 500 yen to 3000 yen. '''Location''' 片町2-8-3 香ビル1F Double may be a little harder to find than the other clubs. From McDonald's, cross the street and head toward Sunkus. Keep walking until you reach the next street, which runs along Korinbo 109. There is a man-made stream along the right side. Walk down this street very briefly until you come to a large intersection (about 10 meters from the main road). Take the most narrow street, which should be diagonal from your position. Double is on the right side. There is a large parking lot to the left. Beta Lounge This tiny club usually hosts free events. The music ranges from house, electronic, and hip-hop to series of other genres not offered at the bigger clubs. The dance floor is small, like the rest of the club. '''Location''' Behind Labro, close to the back side of Sunkus on Katamachi, near Korinbo 109. Karaoke Downtown Kanazawa has all of the biggest karaoke places in Ishikawa. The big three are located very close to one another. Côte d'Azur ''Website'': http://www.cotedazur.jp/branch/detail/10107.html ''Location'': 片町1-4-10 Very easy to find. It is partway between The Scramble and McDonald's along the main road. This is a popular karaoke place. There are 41 rooms. 1: ''Holidays include the days before a holiday.'' 2: ''You must make a reservation by 18:00 to qualify.'' Shidax ''Website'': http://g.pia.co.jp/kshop/62647 ''Location'': 片町1-5-20　Shidax will pop right out if you are on The Scramble. It is next to Mr. Donuts. This place is huge. It has 70 rooms. Big Echo Movie Theaters Forus 7F Korona World (Apita Town) SATY (Kanazawa) Internet Cafe Cyber Freaks Seattle's Best Precision Sports Darts Bar Ban Bee Bar Round 1 Tatemachi Area Banking Medical Care Groups and Clubs Useful links